Ore
Ore is the child of Sediment and Rubble and is the Second Generation Mining/Geology Pup for the PAW Patrol. He is the oldest of his siblings and the most protective. Personality Ore was always quite the leader and always stayed loyal to the people he loved. He usually tries stop himself from overreacting and tends to try to be inclusive as possible. He can be quite casual during situations where it is unnecessary although and doesn’t tend to think before he speaks. With this, he can be very blunt and straight to the point with usually results in him being called rude. Ore also tends to lie a lot to cover up his own mistakes. Appearance General Ore is a milky brown pup, just like his mother. His ears are both pointed upwards and he has short spiky fur a bit like his mother. On the tips of his ears are splashes of white. His eyes are a beautiful light brown and he currently posses a light brown collar and pup tag with an ore being mined. Uniform Ore wears a yellow miners hat just like his mother with a flashlight. His vest is dark brown and is almost the shade of his mother's collar although a bit lighter. His pup pack is the same shape as his mothers. History Ore and Crystal where the first born pups of their family, each being born 20 minutes apart. Ore being the oldest and Crystal being the youngest. A couple months later, Coral came along and thus, Crystal became the middle child. Sometime after their birth, they began to wonder what their jobs would be. Ore always said he'd hope to be like his mother and run through the caves, slithering through small cracks and sleeping in geodes. Crystal was a bit different, she had no idea what she wanted until one day she was given a flute for her first birthday from Penny. When she began to play it, she immediately fell in love and thus, began to train under the musician's win. Coral wasn't exactly as interested as training under someone's wing. She, instead, began to attend Adventure Bay PAW School which had only recently opened up for those who wish to start their own Patrols or gain skills to help the PAW Patrol. Sometime in the future, Ore ends up marrying Milkshake, the daughter of Milo and Zuma whilst Coral fell in love with a husky named Maroon. Both of them had pups with Ore and Milkshake's ones being called Willow and Chocolate whilst Coral and Maroon had Plato and Rouge. Trivia Catchphrases *''You don't have to be brave to explore a cave!'' *''Ore is ready for more!'' Pup Pack *A flashlight *A shovel *A pickaxe *A jackhammer *A small claw/pincher Vehicles Ore, just like his mother, has a vehicle somewhat resembling a truck. It includes two doors on the side which lead to a compartment used to store rocks and gems. Hobbies *Mining *Playing with his siblings as well as parents *Reading *Listening to Poem's stories *Singing Fears *Losing his family *Snakes *Going deep in the ocean Random *- Stories he Appears in By Me - By Others - Collabs Gallery Category:Fanon Work Category:Characters Category:Fanon Second Generation Category:PAW Patrol